


Who's your crush?

by Audrey18302007



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crushes, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, The other Guardians are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-27 12:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audrey18302007/pseuds/Audrey18302007
Summary: Listening to some music leds to the confession of an unspoken thing.





	Who's your crush?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first Starmora fic, so forgive if I get something wrong. Enjoy!  
In this Alternate Universe there's no Ego, so Peter confess his crush in a different way.

Peter and Gamora were listening to music in the cockpit. The truth is that they had nothing better to do, unless you want to clean up every corner of the ship on a weekend weekend. The others were locked in their room either sleeping, like Drax and Groot or Building some extremely dangerous artifact, like Rocket.

But returning to our lovebirds (although they never admitted that they are 2 dorks in love), they were quite comfortable listening to music. Peter explained to Gamora the meanings of some songs or translated the rarest terms.Gamora listened carefully and, little by little, was learning more about Terran Culture. After a few songs, Fooled Around And Fell in Love started playing through the speakers.

"Oh my god, that song has a very beautiful meaning"Peter sighed " It's about a dude who had be in love with a lot in girls in the past, but when a specific woman comes into his life, he changes he lifestyle to earn her love"

_Just like me, _Peter thought. He had been in love with Gamora from the first moment he saw her and, over time, that feeling only grew stronger and stronger. From thet precise moment, Peter had proposed to leave all the lifestyle he led to gain Gamora's affection. He dreamed of the day when he declare his feelings and she confesed the same. But sometimes, it seemed that moment would never come. Gamora used to refuse his invitations to dance and did not respond to his affections. Althought, there were days, when Gamora would laugh at his jokes, she would smile at him, look into his jade eyes with some brightness in her eyes that made Peter recover hope and take his hand, moment that made Peter's heart racing, he would be short of respiration and that he would turn as red as a tomato.

Gamora's voice brought him back to reality

"Peter, Have you ever really fallen in love?"

"Well, actually, I was never really in love until a few months ago" Peter said,hoping that Gamora would not ask him more questions about love, but, on the contrary, she asked again.

“Wait, you have a crush?” She gasped, her eyes sparkling with curiosity. “Who is it? Tell me!”

“No.”

“Tell me!”

“I said _no_.”

“Tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell—” 

“It _you_ okay? Shut up!”

Time seemed to stop. Gamora would never have imagined that declaration. He had never thought that Peter Quill had been in love with her. Gamora loved Peter's jokes, his jade eyes, his messy hair , his abs were not bad(Gamora thought that his abs were totally spectacular, even if Rocket said that Peter was at a sandwich to explode) , the way he treated her, his cheerful personality, his childish smile and the way he looked at her, as if she was the only woman in the galaxy.She thought Peter would never love her. Who would love a woman, daughter of a mad titan? Who would love a woman full of scars? Who would love a woman who refused to dance, just because she was ashamed? Who would love a woman who almost killed him? And above all, who would love a woman who had murdered and tortured thousands of people?

There were women more beautiful than her, with bigger smiles and a soft personality and much happier than her.Gamora simply thought that Peter would prefer them rather than a murderer.

“ I know that you aren't in lo-“

Peter was interrupted by Gamora, who kissed him on the lips.Her lips were warm and soft. God, Peter had dreamed this moment for so long that he couldn't believe it was finally happening. 

Then, Gamora pulled away her lips.

“I think I'm also in love with you“ she said with a little smile crossing her face.

Peter pulled her into a hug and they admired the stars and listened to music all night.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, leave kudos if you enjoyed it.  
Constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
